


Weeds

by tabletown



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emo, help me, weeds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletown/pseuds/tabletown
Summary: Hammyson just wants his weeds but eliza is very upesets because he cheets at monopoly (THIS IS 100% A JOKE FIC I MADE FOR MY FRIEND I DID NOT INTEND TO OFFEND ANYONE I LOVE HAMILTON OKAY BYE.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Kyou whom I love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Kyou+whom+I+love).



Alexander tried the weeds "o yah thats som gud weeds aren."

Aren snoked lots of the weeds "i will sell you some off my weeds hammyson."

"I liek weeds aren."

Alex was a for twenny master "weeds r my drug aren."

"O my that is funnt alex hehe." Said aren he did not do weeds becaws mommy aren said no weeds son before she ded so he no smoek weeds anymre.

"Lol." Said alex as he smoked the weeds

Eliza was doing an upset becaes her huband was a cheeter and he smoled weeds "i saw you cheet at monopoly alex."

Alex hid his weeds. "No eliza im very sober."

"This is the son i have bored alex dont teach him about weeds." Warned eliza handing the small bebh to her monopoly cheeting husband.

"Let me tell you about ur godfather baby phillipines." Alex said nicely.

"O my." Aren said with teers in his eys. "I am honerd."

"Snoop dawg." Finished alex. "He will teach you my ways the eays of ours familee son phillipines."

Eliza was done doing a mad at alex

Aren new it was the times for an invenshun. "Alex the weeds myst stop."

Alex did a shocked face at aren. "Oh no i will never sfop my weebs."

"That is veree kawaii desu hammyson but i want the weeds."

Alex new aren was not talking about sool eatr but he was just pretending to be dumb. "I am not dumb i am sorry aren."

Aren was skepticall.

Eliza was veryy mad at alex bc phillipines first word was weeds. "Yoo are not my child phillipines."

Phillipines new his mothr was upset and that mmade him very anger. "Weeds."

Eliza gaspeded. "No my son."

But it was to late phillipines was already entering his emo fase. "Mcr mom."

That nite eliza cride. She new phillipines would skip his curfews to go the hot topik and listen to panics and the discos and by eyliner.

"This is all ur falt alex."

But alex was not there he was busy fiting aren with a gun it was very bad bc aren sold drugs and he kept it a secret.

"I want ur discounts." Alex insisted

"Nevr." Aren said meanly.

"This is how a dool works hammyson." Aren said bc he wss a nice dood and he wanted to let hammy live liek too second longer.

"Dont call me that you meeny weeny." Alex said. He beged for the deaths.

But before they could fite eliza hit alex up she was like "phillipines is dying i hate him."

Alex awas kind of sad bc Phillipines made gud pasta not like eliza eliza made the pasta too ahrd "my pasta."

Aren was not an understandig. "Can i kill you now."

"Phillipines wy would you start a fite with band merch pins." Alex was sad at his son for his choise of weapon was bad.

"I wanted the discont dadd." Phillipines whispred strugglingly

"My son." alex understud now.

"Okay dadd in gonna die now okay." Phillipines mutterdly to his father.

"Okay thats fine now okay bye yah." Alex nodded. This time had to come at som poont.

"I nevr liked you phillipines but thats okay i guess." Eliza sigheded. It was a goood bonding memont.

"Thanks mom." Phillipines breathed his last but eliza and hammyson were not payong attention. The hospitle had premium sports chanels.

After phillipines was berryd in the grownd eliza and alex wer like "wot now." And they forget about there other childs who was sad.

"Be quiet other childs." Eliza woold say at night wen she was trying to watc houswifes and they were hungree.

Ofher child #1 was veree sad bc she was upset.

"I need the weeds." Alex said to aren at a bar one nite.

Aren pet alexs ponytail because it was very soft. "No more weeds alex."

Alex sobbeded into his boose. "Okay then."

Aren nodded. "Those wer gud rimes tho hammyson."

Alex new this becase he liekd to drop mixe taps he was ver good.

Now it was time to fite

"Fite me aren."

"R u shore hammyson." Aren thot they ahd a bondeing moment. 

"I am shore aren i want deths." 

Aren was thinkin. "Okay goodbye hammyson."

He shot hammyson and and hammyson dyed. 

Eliza was not doing a sads. 

She knew she could finally win at monopoly.


End file.
